


Pleasure's Mine

by ContagiousBarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels and Demons, Inappropriate Touching (Tiny Bit), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings and Tails, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContagiousBarbie/pseuds/ContagiousBarbie
Summary: Archangel Gabriel Milton was accepted into Stanford a predominantly demon college, and can't get over the hottie McHot demon library assistant. A chance encounter with a douchebag angel brings them closer together than they ever thought possible.





	Pleasure's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot wouldn't get out of my head. Comments and kudos always appreciated! All mistakes are mine.

His parents hated the idea but for Gabriel Milton, he was finally free. College, and not just any college but Stanford, a predominantly demon college all the way across the country, away from his mother's narcissistic abuse and his father's rampant alcoholism. He could finally stretch his six golden wings in the sunshine an salty sea air of The Pacific Ocean. He'd gotten into Stanford because despite being the class clown and resident Trickster of his private school, he knew he had to get away from his family any way he could, and good grades and scholarships did that for him. Not to mention being an angel really helped the diversity quota, affirmative action at its finest. Stanford had practically begged him to come.

 

 

He lived in the tiny angel dorms on campus with his roommate Castiel Novak, a strikingly handsome Seraph with two beautiful midnight wings that looked like they held galaxies. The nerdy little angel rarely spoke but when he did it was generally profound and Gabriel soon adopted the angel as a little brother despite their relatively similar age, "Cassie my boy we're going for beverages and then to the library to study how about that?" Gabriel said draping one of his wings around the seraph. Gabriel was rare, an archangel his six wings dragged on the ground as he curled them around the seraph who was reading on his bed.

"Are we actually going to study this time or do you just want to look at the cute library assistant?" Castiel asked not looking up from his book with a little smile on his face. It was no secret to him that Gabriel had the hots for the demon library assistant.

Gabriel fake gasped, "You wound me, Cassie, to think I would drag you out of our dorm on this miserable cloudy day for anything less than our continued education at the library."

"And what's wrong with our continuing education here?" Castiel asked eyebrow raised.

"Fine, you caught me," Gabriel relented, "I know hottie McHot demon works today and I'm dying for a Cola okay?"

Castiel paused before bookmarking the location of his textbook, "well since you were honest I'll join you," the Seraph said packing his bags. Gabriel preened and scooped up his own messenger bag full of books and a small plastic basket about the size of a basketball. They headed to the campus cafe so he could load up on soda.

 

 

With six 44-ounce sodas stacked precariously in a circle with one in the center of the basket held in his hands Gabriel entered the library with Castiel. He quickly saw the hottie librarian assistant and blushed.

"You could just talk to him," Castiel said not looking up from his book as they walked to a nearby table.

"He's a demon," Gabriel said in a hushed whisper, "He's probably not interested in angels, let alone me, he's like an Adonis." Gabriel glanced over at the stunning demon, he was almost six and a half feet tall with dark purple horns poking out of sinfully long brown hair. His strong purple and green tail swished behind him nonchalantly. He hadn't noticed the pair come in as he was filing away books onto a cart to be put away. Gabriel let his eyes lingered and sighed before plucking one of his six sodas and sucking it down. The caffeine rushed to his head and his wings ruffled a little with the sensation. Gabriel was undoubtedly addicted to caffeine and Zero Cola was his favorite, all the flavor, and sweetness without giving him a sugar high or making him gain weight like crazy. He loved his sugar but he didn't want the freshmen 15 to become a lifestyle choice. His mother had already sent a condescending letter concerning his health along with a large container of protein powder to, "keep up your figure." Gabriel sighed looking at the soda, he should really cut back, but he didn't drink or smoke, he needed some type of vice to control his turbulent emotions.

"You'll rot your teeth if you keep drinking that," Castiel said taking notes in a spiral bound notebook, "I thought we were here to study," he said trying to catch Gabriel's gaze.

Gabriel was distracted, caught the little slice of skin that peaked out of the library assistant's shirt as he reached for a book on a high shelf. Gabriel whined quietly and watched the assistant easily push the fully loaded cart into the stacks of books to start putting them away. He sighed again and pulled out his thick chemistry volumes, a notebook, and a beautiful rosewood pen he'd ordered from the local woodworking class. Gabriel supported student organizations as much as possible, his parents despite their problems offered him a generous allowance and with his scholarships covering tuition, room, and board, he felt the need to be generous.

 

 

In angel society, Gabriel was an anomaly, an archangel, his six wings signified he was of the highest order or angelkind. He was rare and considered precious. Not to mention he was an omega archangel, it was like finding a unicorn herd. Castiel was merely a seraph but his ebony wings were a signal of strength and the oil slick effect they reflected from the light was considered highly desirable to a certain kind of crowd. They made quite a pair sitting quietly in the library like dawn and midnight coming together. Minutes passed in silence Gabriel trying to focus on organic chemistry but his thoughts were drifting to the library assistant who he hadn't laid eyes on in maybe five minutes.

 

 

"I'll be right back," he whispered to Castiel grabbing one of his 44-ounce sodas and heading the general direction he'd last seen his obsession. Castiel rolled his eyes and continued studying.

 

 

Perusing the stacks of books Gabriel kept his eye out for the cart and the tall demon slowly pushing it down the aisles. His stomach was full of butterflies and he couldn't keep his mind on anything else. Head tilting to the left and right Gabriel was eagle-eyed searching for the hottie demon until he suddenly crashed into a pair of tawny wings, splashing the remains of his soda all over himself. He crashed onto the library's industrial carpet and spit a tawny feather out of his mouth.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The tall alpha angel said, he regained his balance and stood up straight. He shook his wings dry and raised them high in hostility.

"It was an accident," Gabriel countered picking himself up off the ground, his shirt and pants were soaked with Zero Cola but he still retained some dignity and lifted up to his full height. He was considerably shorter then the guy he crashed into but his confidence never wavered as he flared all six wings confrontationally.

The tawny angel scoffed, "Well look at you little archangel, what are you doing here all by yourself?" he started creeping toward Gabriel his shoulders rolled forward a hungry gleam in his eye.

Gabriel gulped and took few tentative steps back, "look, buddy," he held his empty palms forward showing he was unarmed, "you want me to pay for a wash and fluff, okay, but back off," he said firmly.

"I think I found someone who can wash and fluff me right here," the creeper gestured to his cock and advanced slowly. Gabriel held down a whine but he started emitting his distressed scent as he kept stepping backward until he hit a rack of books.

"Now don't be scared little omega, I can take good care of you," the tawny winged angel traced a finger down Gabriel's jawline, "Bet you're just gonna beg for my knot."

That was the last straw.

Gabriel flexed his wings and closed his eyes as he opened them they shown bright with blue light. But before he could go all archangel on this asshole a firm hand landed on the jackass' shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" the hottie library assistant asked squeezing lightly.

"Yeah, mind your own business demon," the creeper spat shrugging the offending hand off his shoulder.

"He cornered me!" Gabriel quickly blurted out staring at his obsession with a pleading look.

Hottie library assistant tensed up, "I suggest you apologize and leave the Archangel alone," he said firmly.

The tawny wing angel paused momentarily before bursting out in a rage, "He's the one that spilled soda all over my wings."

"Your wings look fine from here, why don't you leave the library and rinse them off in the rain if you're so concerned."

"Yeah jackass here," Gabriel thrust a fifty dollar bill into his face, "Take it, go get yourself a happy ending."

The tawny angel scowled but accepted the money, "This isn't over little omega," he said storming off down the aisles of books toward the exit.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and collapsed against the bookcase, before realizing he was covered in soda and standing in the presence of his crush, "Sorry about the mess!" he blurted out

"It's no big deal, nothing a few paper towels won't fix," The hottie said smiling a little, "I'm Sam."

"Gabriel"

They reached out and shook hands, Gabriel memorized the warm and strength of Hottie, Sam's, handshake and held in the urge to purr, "I'll help you clean up."

"That would be much appreciated," Sam said blushing slightly, "Do you need to do anything about your shirt? It must be getting cold."

Oh! Gabriel hadn't thought of that, he closed his eyes and a slight warm breeze blew through the library, a bright light emanated from his hand and his shirt and pants were instantly dry. The effort of using his grace was draining considering Gabriel hadn't prepared for it and he collapsed into the bookcase again. Sam caught him quickly and held him up, "Why did you do that? You should save your grace for emergencies."

"What do you know about grace?" Gabriel asked quirking an eyebrow just content to be in Sam's arms for as long as possible.

"I've researched angels and archangels for a while now, I know using your grace takes energy and is considered sacred to some, using it to clean your shirt and pants seems wasteful."

"You're not wrong, it was probably a stupid idea," Gabriel said feeling a little loopy, "But how else was I going to get you to hold me?"

Sam blushed all the way up to his horns, "I'm flattered," he paused, "But I'm sort of seeing someone."

"Damn," Gabriel cursed, "He swings and he misses." Gabriel tried to stand up but collapsed even further onto the demon.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked easily lifting archangel into his arms.

"Just need to rest, can you take me back to my table, Cassie is probably worried about me."

"Cassie?" Sam asked.

"My roommate, he's studying out front in the main hall," Gabriel gestured vaguely toward the front of the building even though Sam obviously knew where it was.

"Okay, I'll carry you there," Sam said adjusting his grip he tried not to touch Gabriel's wings, he knew they could be erogenous zones and didn't want this situation to get any more awkward, but it was difficult to carry the six-winged angel unless he wanted to carry the archangel like a sack of potatoes.

 

 

When they reached the front hall Castiel stood up sharply and nearly snatched the loopy Gabriel from Sam's grasp, "What did you do?!" the seraph demanded flaring his wings in an attack stance.

"He's fine Cassie, am I right?" Gabriel reassured his roommate with a chuckle, "Sam rescued me from some douchebag who tried to assault me."

Castiel wrapped his midnight wings around Gabriel and whispered quietly in his ear, "Are you sure you aren't under the demon's spell?"

Gabriel barked out of a laugh and shook himself free of the ebony feathers, "Yes Cassie I'm sure. I'm also 90% sure that's a myth."

Castiel wasn't convinced and shot a glare Sam's way, "Let's go back to our dorm," he hissed under his breath.

"No!" Gabriel countered flopping out of Castiel's grip and draping himself in Sam's unexpecting arms, "I wanna stay here with Sammy." Gabriel ran his fingers up Sam's arm and started massaging the base of Sam's tail. Sam squeaked and quickly set the archangel on the ground. Gabriel pouted.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Is there a break room or somewhere we can take him so he stops making a fool of himself?" the seraph asked a blushing Sam.

"Yeah, this way, there's a couch and water cooler," Sam said, breath a little shaky. He waited, embarrassed, for Castiel to gather their things and quickly lead the angels behind the check out desk and into a break room. It was a combination break room, lunch room, office. A wizarded old devil in a dirty ballcap sat at a desk full of old books and glanced up as Sam brought in the two angels.

"What's goin' on Sam?" the old devil asked.

"Bobby, the archangel is Gabriel and the seraph is..." Sam paused awkwardly, doubting this fierce looking angel was really called "Cassie".

"Castiel sir," Castiel said dropped their heavy book bags onto the carpet, "Unfortunately Gabriel used his grace without preparing and he's acting a bit disoriented. Can we remain here for a few minutes until his mental state improves?"

Bobby muttered something under his breath, he scratched his beard contemplating the situation. Gabriel crawled onto the break room's couch and started giggling quietly to himself.

"Ho, Ho, Ho..."

"What's so funny angel?" Bobby asked gruffly.

" _ARCHangel_ ," Gabriel emphasized flaring out his six golden wings, "If you were wearing a red coat with white trim and a matching red hat you'd look like Santa and that guy is a dick!"

Castiel raised his palm up to his face and sighed, Sam held in a snort, and Bobby mumbled a gruff, "idgit," before returning to his work with a slight smirk on his face.

Gabriel reached out with grabby hands for one of his five remaining sodas and Castiel obliged him with a huff.

"Don't you have work to do Sam?" Bobby asked a few moments later.

"Yes sir, I'll just... go," Sam turned to leave, "It was nice meeting you, Gabriel, Castiel," he said with a small wave and left through the breakroom door.

"Using your grace without prepping it, what were you thinking boy?" Bobby asked once Sam left the room.

"And what would you know about it Mr. Clause?" Gabriel asked with hostility, he was becoming exceedingly grumpy at Sam's departure.

"I'm the head librarian and angel professor on campus _Archangel_ ," Bobby said turning in his chair, "You'll be all right in a few minutes until then keep your hands to yourself you hear me?"

Gabriel pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to do your meditation so you can rest," Castiel said while Gabriel sucked down his soda like it was oxygen. Gabriel grumped but handed the 44-ounce cup back to the seraph and closed his eyes.

"Imagine you're sinking into the sofa. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. I want you to start thinking about the beginning of your day like you're watching a movie in fast forward. Take 20 or 30 seconds to recount the events of today up until this moment," Castiel's deep tumbling voice rolled over Gabriel who breathed deeply from his position on the sofa. "Now I want you to start with your feet, giving your body permission to switch off." Gabriel concentrated on the muscles and nerves in his feet and slowly felt a light numbness fill his toes. "Now the ankles and the bottom of the leg, your calves," Castiel paused, "and switching them off." This continued up all of Gabriel's body including his six wings and before Castiel even made it to the muscles in Gabriel's face the archangel was asleep.

"I thank you again, sir, for your hospitality," Castiel said quietly while Gabriel snoozed on the couch.

"No problem," the gruff demon said looking through a book, "Think you could translate something for me quickly? My Enochian is getting better but it's typically faster to have an angel just tell me what something says."

Castiel assisted Bobby with his translations while Gabriel slept soundlessly on the sofa. Sam's head peaked through the breakroom door a few times while Gabriel slept earning him a knowing look from Bobby, he blushed quickly each time and left.

 

 

When Gabriel awoke 30 minutes later his memories came crashing down, the douchebag angel, him showing off with his grace, and then to his horror, he realized he massaged Sam's tail. He might as well have groped the demon publically! He groaned and shut his wings in on himself. Fuck! He was so embarrassed he never wanted to see Sam again. That wasn't entirely true, he still had mad hots for the demon but he probably blew his chance by acting WAY too forward.

"Good, you're awake," Castiel said kneeling down next to Gabriel, "We should get going, we've taken up enough of Mr. Singer's time."

"Oh Cassie I'm such a fucking idiot," Gabriel muffled into the couch cushion.

"No argument there," said Bobby jotting down some notes from a large ancient tome.

"Nobody asked you Santa," Gabriel snapped getting to his feet, he grabbed another 44-ounce soda from the green basket and sucked it down. It was a little warm and a little flat but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you, Mr. Singer," Castiel said politely holding the door open for Gabriel.

"Yeah, Thanks," Gabriel muttered still embarrassed by the entire situation.

When they exited the breakroom they almost crashed directly into Sam who was standing behind the front desk. Gabriel's day could not get any worse he cursed to himself before looking up meekly at Sam. The demon was blushing but didn't say anything and an awkward silence began to form between them. Castiel kicked Gabriel's foot and cleared his throat. Gabriel slowly looked up and made eye contact through the fringe of his hair.

"I'm sorry for being so forward Sam, thank you for helping me with that creep," Gabriel finally squeaked out his normal swagger and confidence lost in how humiliated he felt. He was like a little kid apologizing to his mom for eating too many cookies.

Sam blushed and wrapped his tail around his leg, "It was no trouble, glad I could be of help."

Gabriel stared at Sam's tail and wanted to run his hands along it feeling the somewhat scaly texture. Before he could stop himself he started to feel the dampness in the back of his feathers. His wing oil gave off a sweet scent of sugar, cinnamon, and cardamon and just begged to be applied to the demon's tail claiming him as his own. Castiel caught the scent and quickly shoved the archangel behind him, "Yes, thank you for helping my friend but we'd better be going," he said swiftly turning away from the handsome demon and nearly marching his roommate out of the library before Gabriel could embarrass himself further.

Once they were outside Castiel turned, "Gabriel! Control yourself! he's just one hot demon on campus there have to be hundreds of them."

"I know! I know! There's just something about him Cassie, I want to climb him like a tree," Gabriel's face flushed, his chest tightened and he started panting, "Fuck, I think I'm starting my heat." Castiel's eyes widened and he dropped their book bags on the wet cement of the library stairs. Clutching his roommate to his chest he stuck his nose to Gabriel's neck and scented him deeply, the undercurrents of heat were unmistakable.

"We have to get back to our dorm NOW," Castiel commanded, "Do you think you can fly?" Gabriel nodded weakly and the pair took off across campus trying not to draw attention to themselves. It was the middle of the afternoon on a cloudy day there were other angels milling about but nobody seemed to catch Gabriel's scent as they landed at the omega dorms and Castiel used his keycard to enter the secure facility.

By the time they got Gabriel in bed the cramping had started, Castiel unsnapped Gabriel's shirt and jacket now drenched with wing oil and tossed them into the dirty laundry hamper. Gabriel quickly grabbed a box from under his head labeled heat and munched on a candy bar. They'd left the Zero Cola behind but luckily Gabriel was stocked up in their mini fridge with 12 packs. Castiel opened a can and handed it to him along with four ibuprofen. There wasn't much the Seraph could do besides keep Gabriel comfortable as he begged to be knotted and ate candy bars and beef jerky to keep up his energy.

 

 

Several hours into his heat the greatest scent he ever smelled rolled over Gabriel like a wave, musky alpha with a combination of old books and spiced tea. It calmed down his excessive need to be knotted. There was a light rapping on the door and Castiel cracked the door open slightly to see who it was. Sam Winchester stood there holding their backpacks and a full basket of fresh sodas for Gabriel. "What are you doing here?" Castiel asked harshly, his angel blade was in his left hand behind his back ready to strike if the demon came any closer.

When the wave of Gabriel's heat hit Sam his eyes turned solid black and he closed them taking a step away from the door, "You guys left these on the front steps," Sam explained hastily. "I traced the library card inside to this dorm." Sam dropped the backpacks on the ground and held the basket of sodas.

Gabriel's eyes widened when he heard Sam's voice, "Sam!" He shouted.

Sam gritted his teeth, the alpha in him was screaming to burst through the door and claim the omega screaming his name.

"Thank you for bringing back our possessions but you should leave now," Castiel said grip tightening on his angel blade.

Gabriel sat up swiftly his eyes glowing bright and Castiel was thrown away from the door and into the opposing wall with a thick THUD. Gabriel scrambled up from the bed and threw the door open crashing into Sam, sodas falling discarded onto the floor as Sam's hands gripped into his wings getting coated in oil. Gabriel moaned loudly and thrust his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam growled and picked up the omega easily until Gabriel's legs were wrapped around his waist.

"The heat rooms are right down the hall," Gabriel said breaking the kiss.

Sam didn't have to be told twice he bolted down the hallway toward a more medical facilitated wing of the dorm and practically kicked a door open. Their mouths never leaving each other for long. Shutting the locking the door behind them Sam had a brief moment of clarity, "Wait, you don't even know me," he said taking several panting breaths.

"Your name is Sam and I've been obsessed with you since the moment I saw you weeks ago," Gabriel said stroking Sam's tail which curved up in appreciation. Gabriel smirked at the obvious reaction the alpha was having. Gabriel took the brief moment of clarity to run his hands down Sam's chest and cup the bulge in the front of Sam's jeans, "Don't you want me alpha?"

Sam growled and captured Gabriel's mouth again, "Condom?" he asked looking around the room. Gabriel smiled giddily and used his archangel strength to get Sam onto the bed in one swift motion pulling a condom out of a dispenser on the wall he tossed it to the alpha. The bed was only a queen and had sterile easily cleaned white sheets that smelled like bleach but Gabriel didn't care. He was about the ride his obsession into oblivion and finally get the knot his channel was craving. He crawled up the alpha's body and started fingering his horns in a smooth stroking motion. Sam moaned and shifted his hips up rubbing their erections together. Gabriel keened feeling the rock hard bulge through his thin pajama pants. He kissed the alpha within an inch of his life and said fuck it to foreplay and nearly ripped Sam's jeans off his body. Sam smiled at Gabriel's enthusiasm.

When Sam's cock was finally free of its cloth prison Gabriel let out a throaty moan. Sam was well endowed and thick this was going to feel awesome. Gabriel took off his slick soaked pants and stood naked before Sam almost shining with power. Sam looked on him in awe and want to reach out and touch him.

"How do you want me?" the alpha asked reaching down and stroking his dick appreciatively.

"Get up, I want to be mounted," Gabriel decided suddenly pulling Sam up into a seated position. Sam got off the bed and rid himself of his shirt and shoes while Gabriel positioned himself on the bed, resting on his elbows, ass in the air, presenting for his alpha to take him. His wings were open and dripping oil glistening in the harsh fluorescent light. Sam made a mental snapshot of this image for his spank bank, he had no idea what this sex meant, were they going to start dating? They hadn't even shared phone numbers but his alpha was screaming at him to claim the beautiful angel. He put the kibosh on that and ran his fingers gently through the feathers that covered Gabriel's back. The angel mewled and ruffled his feathers, an invitation to keep exploring. Sam touched the wing joint and the downy undercoating now soaked with sweet smelling oil. Gabriel gasped and collapsed onto the bed in search of some friction for his aching cock.

"Present omega," Sam commanded feeling cocky with the power he held over this incredibly powerful being.

"I'll get you back for that," Gabriel said scooting up onto his elbows again and thrusting his glistening hole into the air.

Sam wish they were dating, he wanted to take out his cell phone and take a real picture of this glorious scene. Instead, he got the condom from where it landed on the floor and rolled it over his dick. He got up on the bed and ran his fingers around the little walnut gland at the base of Gabriel wing. The angel moaned so loudly he was almost embarrassed but remember they were in a room specifically made for heats so they undoubtedly soundproofed it sufficiently. Fingers now coated he rubbed the oil over his cock and teased at Gabriel's entrance.

"If you don't get your cock in me in two seconds I'm going to use my grace to pin you down and fuck you brainless!" Gabriel nearly shouted. His hole was screaming for an alpha's knot slick leaking out of him almost steadily.

"So pushy..." Sam teased a little bit more, running the tip of his cock just barely inside Gabriel's channel. Gabriel waited impatiently trying to thrust back on the wanted intrusion. Sam placed a firm hand on the back of his neck and held him down, "Don't worry Gabe you'll get my cock."

Sam teased a little more until Gabriel was a panting mess of need, "Please alpha, please, need your knot!" Gabriel cried out flapping his wings in an invitation, "Ride me, fuck me, make me cum!"

Sam paused, Gabriel was in heat, he wasn't in his right mind. He couldn't take advantage of this situation without knowing that Gabriel fully consented to this, "Gabe wait," he said pulling out.

Gabriel let out a needy whine and nearly shouted, "What's wrong?"

"I need to know that you consent to this, that when your heat is over you won't regret doing this," Sam said feeling unsure of himself.

Gabriel face planted into the mattress with a groan, he felt guilty, he should have thought of that too. Sam might not want to be here at all, just enticed by his pheromones. He turned around on the bed his wings cowered slightly behind him, "I'm sorry Sam, we don't have to do this. I should have asked before I just attacked you with my mouth. I wasn't lying earlier though, I've been thinking about you since I first saw you. Stalking your social media. I was just too much a chicken shit to ever send you a friend request or a message."

"I've noticed you around campus too, you always seem so confident and sure of yourself. I just assumed you weren't interested in me every time you came into the library you never talked to me," Sam confessed blushing slightly.

"There's just something about you Samshine, you make me tongue tied and stupid," Gabriel said gently touching his face, "If you're asking whether or not I consent the answer is definitely yes."

"My answer is yes too," Sam said smile and drawing Gabriel into a gentle kiss.

"Wait aren't you seeing someone?" Gabriel asked his hopes dashed.

"We've been on a few dates but we aren't official or anything," Sam clarified running his hands up Gabriel's thighs, "Besides, nothing could make me leave where I am right now," he whispered. Gabriel shuddered.

Gabriel's heat, sensing a lull in the sexy time action stabbed Gabriel with a crippling cramp that made the angel cry out. Sam grabbed him concerned, "Gabriel are you okay?"

"No," Gabriel said through clenched teeth, "My heat is angry we aren't being mounted."

Sam smirked, "well that can be arranged. Present again omega."

"Finally!" Gabriel cheered resuming the position. Sam didn't hesitate this time and dug three fingers into Gabriel's channel. The omega cried out in pleasure and started rocking back on Sam's thick hand, it felt good but not good enough for his heat, "Give me your knot alpha! I can't wait for your knot!"

Sam used his now slick hand to re-lube up his wrapped cock and stopped all the teasing sliding home into Gabriel's warm tight heat.

"Yes!" Gabriel cried out, "Fuck me a hard alpha! Make me cum!"

"So tight!" Sam almost whined it was almost painful how tight Gabriel was, "Can't wait to loosen you up on my knot and take you again." Gabriel moaned and started rocking back furiously against Sam's cock. Sam growled and the angel stopped. He placed his large hand in Gabriel's wing and the angel cried out, "Stay still omega, let me take care of you."

"Anything alpha, anything you want," Gabriel was almost delirious with need.

Sam took control and started hammering his cock home, nearly gasping at every passing thrust. Gabriel was so tight, would his knot even fit? He didn't want to hurt the angel. He slowed down concerned as his knot started to tug against Gabriel's rim.

"I can take it Sam! Trust me! I can take it!" Gabriel shouted wings fluffing around him his fist clenched into the sheets he was so good he reached down and started stroking his own cock, "Knot me alpha, I wanna feel full with your massive knot."

Sam couldn't hold back any longer, Gabriel's scent combined with the angel's reassurances ushered the alpha forward until he was thrusting with abandon, knot tugging on the rim and ready to pop any second, "I'm gonna cum Gabe, I'm gonna cum."

"Do it! Cum in me alpha! Fill me up!"

Sam thrust hard one final time and his knot locked them in place. The feeling of being so full, fuller than Gabriel had ever felt with a toy was so intensely pleasurable that Gabriel tugged one final time on his cock and came with a shout all over the sheets beneath them.

Sam gently rolled them onto his side which was far more difficult with the angels six wings languidly twitching and fluffing out almost pleased with themselves. Managing to not get a mouthful of feathers Sam cradled Gabriel as the big spoon and wrapped his tail gently around the angel's naked thigh. Gabriel slowly touched the somewhat scaley tail and Sam involuntarily thrust forward deeper into the angel's channel. They both moaned and soaked up each others body heat.

"I'm so playing with this the next time my heat hits," Gabriel said using his wing to gently tickle Sam's tail again.

Sam whined and bit his lip, "Ah! So sensitive! Stop! Please stop!"

Gabriel chuckled, "That's what you get for teasing me alpha."

Sam panted and buried himself into Gabriel's warm feathers smiling, "So my name is Sam Winchester pleasure to meet you."

"Gabriel Milton and the pleasure has been all mine."


End file.
